1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resonant power converter, and more particularly, relates to a resonant power converter with half bridge and full bridge operations and method for control thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The resonant power converter is a high efficiency power converter. Its prior art can be found in “Switching controller for resonant power converter” by Yang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,313,004. The drawback of the resonant power converter is its narrow operation range. It cannot be operated in a wide input voltage range.